Era del Alzamiento del Imperio
right La Era del Alzamiento del Imperio tiene lugar entre 1.000 ABY (Séptima Batalla de Ruusan) y 0 ABY (Batalla de Toprawa) poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin e Inicio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los eventos sucedidos en La Amenaza Fantasma, El Ataque de los Clones y La Venganza de los Sith tienen lugar durante esta era. Los eventos de The Clone Wars y Star Wars Rebels también tienen lugar en esta era. Descripción de la Era La Era del Alzamiento del Imperio esta marcada principalmente por conflictos que la República tuvo que enfrentar, tales como la Batalla de Ruusan, la Invasión de Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio, las Guerras Clon contra los Separatistas y la instauración del Imperio Galáctico, dominado por los Sith. Al mismo tiempo, se destaca la clandestinidad de los Sith liderada por Darth Bane, la seducción de Anakin Skywalker al lado oscuro convirtiéndose en Darth Vader, la posterior exterminación de la Orden Jedi y el nacimiento de la Alianza Rebelde. Era del Alzamiento del Imperio 1.000 ABY - 990 ABY *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' 980 ABY *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' 88,5 ABY - 21,5 ABY *''Legacy of the Jedi'' 67 ABY - 65 ABY *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' 54 ABY - 52 ABY *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' 45 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro'' 44 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Pasado Oculto'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Marca de la Corona'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Los Defensores de los Muertos'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Sendero Desconocido'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Cautivos del Templo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Ajuste de Cuentas'' *''Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' 43 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Lucha por la Verdad'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Fin de la Paz'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Caza Letal'' 42 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Experimento Maligno'' 41 ABY - 29 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' 39 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Rescate Peligroso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Lazos que Atan'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: Muere la Esperanza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Llamada de la Venganza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Único Testigo'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: La Amenaza Interior'' 39 ABY - 29 ABY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' 38 ABY - 37 ABY *''Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan'' 36 ABY *''The Monster'' 34 ABY - 32 ABY *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' 33 ABY *''Preludio a la Rebelión'' 32 ABY - 4 DBY *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' 32 ABY - 19 DBY *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' 32 ABY *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - campaña de OOM-9'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - campaña gungan'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Danger on Naboo'' *''Podrace to Freedom'' *''The Final Battle'' *''Outlander'' *''Misión a Malasteare'' *''Los Cazarrecompensas'' *''Jango Fett: Temporada de Caza'' 31 ABY *''Twilight'' *''El Fin del Infinito'' *''Starcrash'' 30 ABY *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''Twilight'' 29 ABY *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Traiciones'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Discípulos'' 28 ABY *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''The Devaronian Version'' *''Rite of Passage'' 27 ABY *''Jango Fett'' *''Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Outbound Flight'' 26 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' 25 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' 24 ABY *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Honor and Duty'' 23 ABY *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Hunt for the Sun Runner'' *''The Cavern of the Screaming Skulls'' *''The Hostage Princess'' *''Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''The Shape Shifter Strikes'' *''Warlords of Balmorra'' 22 ABY *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Fight to Survive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Crossfire'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Maze of Deception'' *''The Battle of Kamino'' *''Hunted'' *''The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''The New Face of War, Part 2'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Liga de Espias'' *''Blast Radius'' *''Las Guerras Clon Volumen 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Double Blind'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''The New Droid Army'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' 22 ABY - 19 ABY *''Las Guerras Clon'' *Star Wars:The Clone Wars (serie TV) 21 ABY *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''El Héroe de Cartao'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Enemy Lines'' *''Hate and Fear'' *''Dead Ends'' *''No Man's Land'' *''Striking from the Shadows'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Show of Force, Part 2'' *''Forever Young'' 20 ABY *''General Grievous'' *''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Medstar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''Medstar: Intermezzo'' *''Medstar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Trackdown, Part 1'' *''Trackdown, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' 19 ABY *''A New Threat'' *''Pursuit'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 1'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 2'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 3'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Las Guerras Clon Volumen 2'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Republic Commando'' *''In His Image'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Loyalties'' 18 ABY *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' 18 ABY - 2 ABY *''Star Wars:El Poder de la Fuerza'' 17 ABY *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 15 ABY *''Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' - 15 BBY 11 ABY *''Dark Vendetta'' 10 ABY *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''Star Wars: Droids (cómics)'' 5 ABY *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 4 ABY *''The Final Exit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' 3 ABY *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' 1 ABY *''Star Wars El Poder de la Fuerza II'' *''Más Allá de las Estrellas'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Enemy of the Empire'' *''Imperio: Traición'' *''Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: X-wing - A New Ally'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Soldier for the Empire'' *''Imperio: Darklighter'' Categoría:Eras de publicación